Sasuke's Valentine's Day
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: Sasuke's hates Valentine's Day. The day all the fan-girls try to smother him with gifts. But when he realizes that someone he cares about never gets any valentines, he decides to change that.


"I hate Valentine's Day. The most useless holiday of the year."

Sasuke glared at the hearts adorning the streets. Pink ribbons and lace decorated every store window. Sasuke hated pink, he hated all bright colors. He much preferred dark colors like blue or black. They matched his personality better.

But it wasn't the colors that bugged him so much. It was only February 13th, and he was already swamped with cards and candy from lovesick girls. Sasuke didn't even want to think about how many he'd get tomorrow, when Valentine's Day actually arrived. Good thing he knew how to swim, because he'd probably be drowning in chocolate.

Why couldn't those girls leave him alone already? Couldn't they take a hint? He never paid them any attention. But the more he ignored them, the more they clung to him. In particular, Sakura and Ino. God, he couldn't stand those 2. The way they had let a boy, who didn't even like either of them, ruin their friendship was pathetic.

Sasuke had reached the bridge by then. He looked up, catching sight of a mop of yellow hair. A pair of blue eyes looked back at him from underneath. Hmm, maybe bright colors weren't so bad after all.

"Hi Sasuke. What's up?"

"Hey Naruto. Nothing really. Just trying to avoid all those crazy fan-girls. I hate Valentine's Day."

"Don't blame you. I hate it myself."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Where had THAT come from? Normally Naruto was extremely cheerful. But today there was an aura of depression around him. Sasuke had never seen the blond look so melancholy.

"What's wrong? Why would you hate Valentine's Day?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto said sadly. "It's not like I'm gonna get any valentine's from anyone. Everyone hates me, remember? You of all people should know that."

"That's not true dobe," Sasuke said. "No one hates you."

"Yeah right. Tell me another one teme," Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke watched sadly as Naruto abruptly turned and walked away. The blond really thought that everyone hated him. Sasuke had been ticked about getting too many valentines. He had never once thought about what it was like not getting any. Naruto really never got a valentine? Well, that was gonna change.

Sasuke turned and headed back to the market. He browsed each store, looking for a gift that Naruto would like. He didn't bother wondering why he was shopping for a Valentine's Day gift for another boy. He knew the answer to that. Sasuke had had a crush on Naruto for months. There was just something about him that the raven found irresistible.

There, in that window. A large plush fox. Perfect. Sasuke quickly went inside and bought the fox, along with a yellow ribbon to tie around its neck, and a large chocolate bar.

"Well, aren't you the thoughtful one," the store clerk said as she put his purchases into a bag. "Most boys don't even remember Valentine's Day. Your girlfriend sure is lucky."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he left, not bothering to correct her. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to give the gift to Naruto without embarrassing himself. Or worse, scaring Naruto off. The blond was the only real friend Sasuke had. He couldn't lose him.

Maybe he should be up-front with Naruto. Simply hand him the fox and tell him how he feels. No, that wouldn't work. He'd just frighten the blond away. Maybe he should drop it off at Naruto's house with a card attached. No, he'd just think it was a pity gift that way. Damn, this was hard.

Sasuke couldn't think of anything. He hated to admit it, but he needed advice. But who could he get some from? He couldn't ask any of the boys he knew. That would be far too embarrassing. And most of the girls he knew were out of the question. They'd only hear what they wanted to hear, and think he was confessing to them when he wasn't. And the few girls that didn't have crushes on him had love troubles of their own.

Maybe he should ask one of the adults he knew, but which adult? Kakashi maybe? No, he was too perverted. And he'd just tease Sasuke mercilessly. Iruka? Now that was a much better choice. The brown-haired chunin would never tease someone, plus he was like a father to Naruto. He'd know the best way for Sasuke to let Naruto know how he feels without freaking out the blond. Nodding decisively, Sasuke starting looking for Iruka.

About an hour later, Sasuke spotted Iruka at the ramen bar. He was chatting with Kakashi, though the jonin looked more like he was trying to flirt. And doing a poor job of flirting at that. Sasuke sighed in frustration. He hadn't wanted Kakashi to know about his feelings for Naruto. But even if he asked to talk to Iruka in private, Kakashi would just eavesdrop on them.

"Hey Iruka? I need to talk with you."

"Hi Sasuke. What's up?" Iruka said, smiling warmly.

"It's kinda personal," Sasuke said. "Is it ok if we talk in private?"

"Why bother?" Kakashi interjected. "You never talk about personal things, so this is bound to be interesting. I'd like to hear it, and you know I'd just listen in anyway."

"Kakashi! That's not right," Iruka said indignantly. "Eavesdropping is wrong, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"It's alright Iruka," Sasuke said. "I knew he'd say that from the beginning. Anyway, it's about Naruto. I bought him a Valentine's Day gift, but I'm not sure how to give it to him."

"You got Naruto a Valentine's gift?" Kakashi asked, surprised. "Why would you do that?"

Sasuke didn't answer, choosing to glare at the floor instead. He could feel himself blushing heavily, which the 2 adults didn't fail to notice. They grinned at each other over Sasuke's head. They had both known of Sasuke's crush for a while now, but never thought that he would be willing to do something about it.

"Try just being honest," Iruka said. "That's the best thing to do in these situations."

"Iruka's right. Just tell Naruto how you feel," Kakashi added. "It's not like he'll stop being your friend because of it."

"You really think that's the best thing to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Being honest is always the best choice," Iruka said firmly. "And I know that Naruto will be really happy that someone cares enough to give him a gift."

"Alright then. Thanks Iruka," Sasuke said, giving the man a rare smile.

"You're welcome Sasuke," Iruka said as the raven left.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Kakashi asked after Sasuke was gone. "What if Naruto rejects him? They are both boys ya know."

"As long as he's honest with Naruto, he'll be just fine," Iruka said confidently. "Naruto feels the same way about Sasuke. He's just never acted on it because he was afraid that he'd get rejected."

"Really? Well that's good," Kakashi said cheerfully. "I'm glad that they'll finally know how each other feels. And speaking of which, you wouldn't have any plans for tomorrow, would you?"

The next day Sasuke headed to the bridge, feeling more nervous than he could ever remember. You wouldn't guess it from looking at him though. Valentine's Day had arrived, and all the fan-girls in Konoha were determind that Sasuke get their gifts. He just did his best to ignore them all, keeping a tight grip on the box in his arms.

He finally reached the bridge and looked around, hoping to spot a mop of blond hair. Instead, he saw a blob of bright pink hair. Oh no, Sakura. The worst fan-girl of them all was at the bridge. Maybe if he backed away real slowly she wouldn't see him.

"Sasuke-kun! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Damn, she saw him. Now what should he do? He needed to find Naruto, not waste his time here.

"Hi Sasuke! Here, this is for you," Sakura said, thrusting out a large candy bar and even larger card.

"Sorry, my hands are a little full at the moment," Sasuke said. "Maybe some other time. Have you seen Naruto at all?"

"Naruto? No, I haven't seen him today," Sakura said, looking disappointed that Sasuke hadn't taken her gift. She looked curiously at the box he was holding. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Oh Sasuke, is that a valentine's gift for me? You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"I didn't. This isn't for you," Sasuke said gruffly as Sakura reached for the box. "This is actually for Naruto. Now, do you know where he could be?"

"I don't believe you Sasuke. You wouldn't buy Naruto a gift. You don't need to be shy, you know. Just say what you're feeling."

Sasuke just gave her a look and walked away. He began to head for Naruto's house. If the blond hated Valentine's Day so much, he might just stay in bed all day. Hopefully Sasuke's gift would cheer him up. Plus, it would definitely be easier to tell Naruto how he felt without worrying about anyone overhearing. He reached Naruto's apartment, but he hesitated on knocking.

'Come on Sasuke! Don't be such a wimp!' he thought to himself. 'Just knock on the door already! Do you want to tell him how you feel or what?'

Steeling himself, Sasuke lifted his chin determinedly and knocked. He heard a thud from inside, followed by a muffed curse. A few minutes later the door opened and Naruto peeked out. Sasuke blinked in surprise. The blond looked awful – his hair was mussed, and his eyes were red from crying.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I came to see you dobe," Sasuke said softly. "May I come in?"

"Uh… ok I guess," Naruto said.

He stepped back to let the raven inside. The small apartment was just as messy as Sasuke expected. There were only 4 rooms – the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and a small living room – and paper ramen cups littered the floor.

"So Sasuke, why did you want to see me?" Naruto asked. "And what's with the box?"

"Well, actually I brought you a present," Sasuke said awkwardly. He could feel himself start to blush, and looked everywhere except at the blond.

"You bought a present… for me? B-but why would you do that?"

"Because you're my friend dobe. Open it."

Naruto took the box from Sasuke and looked at it. Sasuke was giving him a gift? Sasuke? Mister Ice Prince himself? Naruto couldn't believe it. It must be some sort of trick. His eyes widened when he open the box and pulled out the plush fox, the red fur contrasting perfectly with the yellow ribbon tied in a neat bow around its neck. He spotted the candy bar and took it out as well. Chocolate and a plush toy? It wasn't a trick.

"Sasuke, thank you," Naruto said softly. He could feel himself start to cry again.

"You're welcome Naruto. I'm glad you like it," Sasuke said.

He stepped forward and gently lifted Naruto's chin, brushing away the blond's tears with his fingertips. He swallowed nervously, then closed his eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the other boy's.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto gasped, stepping back hurriedly.

"Kissing you. I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"You have? But why? Why would you want to kiss me?"

"Because I…" Sasuke trailed off, blushing harder. Why couldn't he say it? It was just 3 little words, it should be easy. So why was it so hard?

"Sasuke, why did you kiss me?" Naruto prodded. Was Sasuke trying to say what he thought he was? Did he… could he… actually like him? He had to know.

"Because I… love you Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

The raven stared at the floor, not daring to meet the blond's eyes. He had done it; he had told Naruto he loved him. But what would happen now? Sasuke stiffened in surprise as a pair of arms slid around his waist. He looked up to see Naruto's face right in front of his. Tears were streaming down the blond's cheeks, but his blue eyes were shining.

"You know what Sasuke? I love you too," he said.

Sasuke smiled happily and pressed his lips against Naruto's, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him close. They parted and sat down on the couch, snuggling and sharing the chocolate. They stayed the way for the rest of the day, falling asleep happily in each other's arms.


End file.
